I Just Can't Wait To Be King
by Magpie287
Summary: Inspired by The Lion King, basically Robin is to be the future King but his Uncle Prince John has other ideas. Pairings as followed: LOADS of R/M, and a little G/M - more in future chapters PLEASE RnR!
1. Circle of Life

**Ok this is just a bit of fun, I love the lion king and I couldn't get the idea out of my head to make it into a RH story. Now hopefully if everything goes according to plan this won't end up exactly like the lion king but bare with me, there is going to be more R/M fluff hopefully :D and the gang will be in it, ok?**

**Chapter 1 – Circle of life**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Night slowly turned into day as the sun made its way into the dark sky. And the people of Nottingham were getting up to greet the warm summers day. Today wasn't like any other, today was the day that King Richard's son was born, after years of trying for a son an heir was finally born. The villagers of Nottingham and the surrounding areas of the town made there way to Nottingham Castle to pay there respects to there future King.

King Richard was a well-respected man and a good leader to the villagers of Nottingham. He stood proudly on his balcony overlooking the town with a distant look on his face. His advisor joined him on the balcony, his name was Tuck, he was a tall, dark skinned man, who wasn't just the Kings royal advisor but one of the Kings most loyal friends. He greeted him according by taking a deep bow in front of him. With this action the King Richard graced him with a huge smile. Nothing could spoil this day for him.

Looking into the sea of people Richard spied Matilda the royal family and the lord's personal doctor. The crowds of villagers spilt, making Matilda a path toward the castle. As she entered the balcony she cheekily smiled at the King and he pulled her into a hug. She lightly patted him on the back and made her way into his bedchamber where Queen Elizabeth was waiting for her. Elizabeth was sat on her bed with the newborn babe in her arms, quietly singing to him. Matilda picked up the child and checked him over to make sure he was good and healthy. "He will make a fine King" she spoke proudly. Richard smiled to his Wife and took her hand as the four of them made there way over to the balcony.

"I am proud to present you to your future King, Prince Robin!" Richard shouted to his people. Matilda skilfully but carefully held up the young lad as a huge round of applause, shouts and screams filled the air. The villagers of Nottingham bowed to there future King as the little children just jumped up and down unsure of what was really happening around them but knew it had to be something special.

It's the circle of life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle

The circle of life

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Well there you go!**

**I hope you like it, Please review the next chapter will be up soon – I promise, I may even update again tonight :D**

**Robyn**

**X**


	2. Early Morning Calls

**Chapter 2 – Early Morning Calls**

**Thanks to Ray (candyflossgirl) I've decided to put Marian in this chapter lol After reading your message I had to write some R/M fluff :D**

**Anyway in this chapter a few years have gone by since the birth of Robin **

**Thanks for the reviews just remember reviews make me type and update faster lol – I'm not kidding :D**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Prince John was sat in his son's bedchamber watching him sleep, he listened intently to every little breath he made and watched the little four-year squirm and wriggle in his sleepily state. John was King Richards's younger brother, but unlike Richard, Prince John had a darker more sinister side to him. He didn't love his brother; they barely even got on when they were in the same room as each other. Prince John was always jealous of Richard; he believed he shouldn't be King, that he should be King instead of him. But that wasn't the only reason John hated his brother. When their father was alive, King Henry he always felt that he love Richard more then he loved him, which wasn't true.

John put his hand to his son's face "Life's not fair is it" He stared at him, stroking his cheek gently with the back of his hand "And just like you, I shall never be King" He then pushed himself off of the bed and told one of the maids outside "Watch over Guy while he sleeps, and if he's disturbed I will have you head" He glared at the young women who nodded frantically. Despite everything Prince John did love his son maybe not as much as he love himself but he did still care for him.

"I thought King Richard was the only one who could sentence people to death," Tuck said abruptly.

"What do you want?" John said lazily turning round to meet his gaze.

"I'm here to announce that King Richard is on his way, so you'd better have a good excuse of missing Robin's christening this morning"

"I must have lost track of time" John replied campy.

Tuck let out a short exclamation "Your lose more than time when Richard though with you, he can't believe you weren't there this morning so if I were you I'd start running now" Tuck laughed smugly.

"Oh I quiver in fear"

"You should-" Tuck turned around to see John slowly walking towards him, his eyes never leaving his "Now John don't look at me like that" He walked backward bumping into a wall. John raised his hands to his throat and pinned him to it.

He was about to speak when another voice entered "John let him go" Richards tone was full of warning. John sighed but still let him go.

"Thank you your majesty" Tuck said rubbing his neck, while glaring at John.

"Why if it isn't my big brother descending from high to mingle with the commoners" John whistled.

Richard stood tall and spoke sternly "Elizabeth and I didn't see you at the ceremony this morning"

"That was today," He said sarcastically "Oh I feel simply awful, it must of slipped my mind"

Tuck glared at John and said angrily "You know full well as the kings brother you should have been first in line"

"Oh Tuck, I was first in line until that little brat was born" He huffed

"Excuse me that brat is my son, your nephew and your future king!" Richard shouted jumping to Robin's defence.

"Oh well in that case I shall go and practice my curtsies" John made a face of pure disgust, while trying to make an exit.

"Don't turn your back on me John-"

"Oh no Richard" He turned back around "I think it you who shouldn't turn your back on me"

"Is that a challenge?" He yelled from where he stood.

"Oh no I would never dream of challenging you" He patronised. Prince John had then left, leaving Richard feeling very annoyed.

"Don't worry yourself about him you majesty" Tuck comforted.

"What am I going to do" He stared at the door where John had left in disappointment.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**12 Years Later –**

The young Prince woke up and out of bed before the sun was even in the sky. After getting dressed in record time, he grabbed the rope from under his bed and tied it to his bedpost. He knew his father would kill him if he knew what he was doing but he couldn't help himself, there was so much to do and there was so little time to do it in. He skilfully scaled down the rope and quickly ran to hide himself from the guards who were on night watch. But unfortunately in their dozy state they didn't see Robin run past them and through the castle gates. Robin smiled to himself and pulled his hood up "Piece of cake". He skipped merrily through and out of the town of Nottingham and made his way to Knighton Hall, where his best friend and secret crush lived.

Knowing full well he would be seriously punished to be found alone in Lady Marian room in the early hours of the morning Robin contemplated waiting for the sun to rise so then he could knock on the front door and ask to see her. But he knew he couldn't wait that long besides he wanted to surprise her. So after a moment's thought he decided to see her now by climbing into her open bedroom window. He jumped up with ease and without much difficulty he pulled himself up on to the ledge with a cheeky smile. _I can't wait to see her face_ he thought childishly. He pulled himself into her room only to find no one there. Robin scratched his head and wore a confused expression, he then took a few steps into the room before he almost jumped out of his skin. He was met by the feeling of a warm hand that covered his mouth.

"Got ya Hood, thought you'd come up here and scare me well you should know by now I'm not so easily frightened," She whispered in his ear that sent tiny sparks of pleasure on his neck. She then released him from her hold; she was still wearing her nightwear, which consisted of a long white gown that came down to her toes and her hair hung down messily in loose curls over her shoulders.

Robin quickly embraced her in a tight hug "I only wanted to surprise you" He smiled at her as he pulled away. "Oh I don't deny that for a second Robin" He blushed.

"Anyway how did you know it was me?" He questioned

"Well other than the huge scraping noise of your head coming through my bedroom window" she teased and in return he gave her a sexy crooked grin while slightly tilting his head "Oh come off it Hood only you would call at this time of the morning"

Robin laughed and sat on her unmade bed "Am I that predictable" He called quietly to her as she changed behind her makeshift screen "Robin you're the most unpredictable man I know" His smile only grew. _God damn it what's the matter with you, every time she utter one word to you, you go all red and giggly _he thought to himself. "God bloody idiot" He mumbled.

"Excuse me" Marian asked

"Oh nothing" _smooth _he thought embarrassed. He looked up at her she was now wearing a light blue cotton top with long sleeves, with a dark grey corset on top, also a pair of grey three quarter length trousers with a dark lace design going up the legs and last but not least her favourite pair of black boots.

"I'll take that stare as approval shall I" She smiled, Robin turned scarlet. "So" She said quietly so not to be heard by her mother and father who were only a few doors down from her "On a scale of one to ten how much trouble are you going to be in by being here with me"

He smiled cockily "Well seeing as I snuck out in the early hours of the morning to climb through a young and impressionable lady's bedroom, I would say a lot" He watched her do up her belt.

Marian laughed "Well when you say it altogether like that of course its gonna sound bad" Robin smiled at her cheeky tone and lied back on her bed "Oi" She tapped his boots "There covered in mud, off"

He looked up at her and said seductively "As you wish" He then lent forward so there bodies were mere inches away from each other. Even though he was still sitting down and she was standing he could feel the sexual tension build between them. And by some miracle from the god's them-selves she was starting to lean down toward his face, he himself began to lean in close as well. But nothing could stop the heartbreaking look of disappointment on his face when she stopped and said "There's mud on you face too," She begun to wipe off the soft mud off his face with her thumb "What did you do crawl here" She said stepping back.

"Yeh" He joked while on the inside he felt like dying _Of course she doesn't like you, you idiot she only see you as a friend, she always has and she always will _Robin could no long hold in a sigh.

"You ok" She placed a hand on his back. He then decided to keep up his cheeky, cocky attitude of which he was famous for "No Marian everything's not alright"

Alarmed Marian asked "What! Why? Tell me now"

"Marian I've been here how long and your still not ready yet" He let out a fake sigh while getting up off the bed and turning his back to her. He said while putting his hands over this eyes "God help me women take forever" To say the least Marian was not impressed, so she poked at his sides making his body buckle and lean back into her arms. His head was now resting against her shoulder and his arms were holding on to hers as they were fixed around his waist. She smiled "Your not funny"

"Well I beg to differ" He replied as cocky as ever. She then pushed him back to his feet.

"Shut up hood your big gob will wake my parents"

"Oh big head and big gob, well aren't we being generous this morning" Sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Are we going or not" She replied flustered.

"Going, we're going" He ushered her the window "God and you said women take forever".

"They do" He insisted as they both climb out of Marian's bedroom window and into the cold morning air.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Right so there's no confusion the first part of this chapter with King Richard, Prince John and Tuck when I say ceremony/christening I estimate Robin being about 2 years old ok and in the second part with Marian he's 13 not 14 yet and Marian is 13 too but she only just turn 13 – so really there only months between her and Robin**

**Ok now that's cleared up in the next chapter we will switch back to the film for a bit before we go back to some good old R/M fluff lol – which reminds me I really must know is the fluff was written well, I'm not used to writing it so your thoughts would be much appreciated**

**Please and Thank you's**

**There's nothing else to say but REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!!! lol **

**Robyn**

**X**


	3. Your Future Kingdom

**Chapter 3 – Your Future Kingdom**

**Right I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I thought I'd post it anyway**

**The next chapter will be better**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far **

**Enjoy**

**X**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he was running late. His father had told him to meet him in his personal study room just after first light this morning but he had completely forgotten about it. He quickly dashed past the guards at the castle gates.

"Morning Robin, late again" Robin tried to laugh but it just came out more as a huff.

"Of course" He struggled to say still running but turning in his step. "Good luck!" The guard chuckled.

When Robin finally made it to the study room Tuck was waiting impatiently outside the door for him, no doubt ready to give him a lecture. "Where on earth have you been your mother has-" But he was cut short.

"Sorry Tuck it won't happen again" Was all he said knowing that it probably would. He barged through the door and shut it abruptly. Leaning against the heavy door he could see his father was already at his desk with his back to him, there was a slack of papers in a neat pile in front of him, he didn't even turn around when he said "So I see you decided to show your face then" Robin recognised the scolding told. Richard turned around in his chair.

"Dad look I'm sorry I'm late its just-"

"Robin you don't have to explain"

"I don't?" Robin was confused. "No because I know exactly where you were this morning" He leaning on the edge of his seat "You were with Marian weren't you" Richard smiled knowingly. Robin went to speak but Richard interrupted "Don't think that I don't understand, young love can be difficult"

"What dad your crazy I don't love Marian" Robin tried steadying his voice to make himself sound more convincing but he knew his attempt was in vain.

"Don't lie to me boy" Richard argued "I've seen the way you look at her" He watched Robin's reaction carefully "But I've also seen the way she looks at you"

"Really" Robin spoke quickly, giving himself away.

Richard laughed "Of course" The smile that had begun to grow on Robin's face faded "No dad your wrong" He shook his head. Richard gave his son a sympathetic look; he never thought Marian would see him as anything more than a friend. And he knew it was hard for him, Richard had realised from mere looks between the two of them that Robin had had a crush on Marian for quite sometime.

"Robin come and sit down" Robin grabbed a chair and put it next to his fathers "Listen to me Robin have I ever lied to you" Robin shook his head "So believe me when I say that, what I'm telling you is the truth" He paused before saying "Just give it time" Robin took comfort in Richard's words but it didn't stop the nagging feeling that maybe his father was wrong, true he had never lied to him but it doesn't mean he hadn't misinterpreted the situation. He sighed loudly.

"Right well enough of that the reason I asked you here today my boy is because I have something rather important to show you"

"Ok" Robin spoke slowly.

"Come over here" Richard then pulled out a large detailed map "You see this map Robin this is a map of your future kingdom" Robin leaned in closer to examine the map. "A Kings time as ruler rises and falls like the sun, one day Robin the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new King"

"Wow and this will all be mine" Robin gasped "Everything on this map" He confirmed while Richard nodded. A huge smile graced Robin's face in excitement, he then pointed "What about over there"

"That's beyond are boarders"

"But I thought you said everything on this map is our kingdom" He smiled cockily.

"Yes it is but its not safe, Robin you must never go there" Richard tried to remain in control.

"Yeh, but I thought a King could go where ever he wants?" Richard chuckled "There's more to being King then getting your way all the time"

"There's more" Robin said cheekily.

"Don't be cheeky" Richard wrapped his arm around Robin's back "Come on lets go outside and you can show me your new found archery skills that I've heard so much about"

"Ok!" Robin jumped up in excitement.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

There was another round of applause and cheers as Robin's arrow hit the centre of the target. "Well done Robin, I can see your skill with the bow is improving"

"Thanks dad" Robin beamed he loved getting praise off other people especially his father. "Ok this time I want you to split the arrow" Richard smiled handing him another arrow.

"That's it just spilt the arrow"

"Don't get too cocky Robin it's a very hard thing to master" Robin smiled and raised his bow, he focused for a moment or two on his target then when he was ready he took a deep breath and fired. Unknown to him though Tuck was coming racing around the corner at that precise moment and only barely missed Robin's arrow. "Ooooo!" Tuck shouted he turned to see Robin expression and was more than annoyed when he saw the smile covering his face "That wasn't funny!" Richard couldn't help but laugh "Your majesty?" Tuck questioned

"I'll think your find Robin's smiling because he spilt the arrow" Richard put a hand on his shoulder "Well done"

"And you thought I couldn't do it" Robin's smiled smugly basking in his glory "Oi that enough of the attitude" Richard then turned his attention to Tuck "Did you want something?"

"Yes my lord, I have just been informed that some thieves have been spotted coming form the east boarder"

"Ok where's my sword" Richard commanded as a servant ran towards him with his blade.

"Dad can I come" Robin pleaded "No son its too dangerous, I shall be gone for a while so inform Tuck if your leaving town ok and if you do I want you to take Much with you, ok?"

"Yeh" Robin's disappointment wasn't hidden, but Richard had no time for that, he then left with a group of men. Robin huffed "I never get to go anywhere"

"Oh master Robin do you really want to be out there fighting off those slobbering, disgusting, stupid thieves when you could be here, in the safely of your own home"

"No Tuck I would rather be out there with my father where there's adventure-"

"I think its safe to say not every act a King does is filled with adventure" Robin turned away it was useless talking to Tuck at times "I'm going to retire to my bedchamber now"

"Ok" Tuck yelled as Robin had already left.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin walked quickly to his bedchamber he didn't even slow down when he saw the maids and the servants coming the other way. Usually he would be courteous and move out of the way but he was in a bad mood. Did his father really believe that he wasn't brave enough? That he wasn't strong enough to come with him? Robin took a few deep breaths, how on earth would he be ready to rule a kingdom if his father wouldn't even let him have the experience of teaching criminals a lesson. Robin was too lost in thought that he didn't even realize when he connected with something solid.

"Sorry" Robin mumbled not looking up at the person.

"Watch where you're going" Came the harsh reply. Robin looked up at the retreating figure "Uncle John?"

"Yes what do you want?" His reply was impatient and short, but his manner changed when he saw it was Robin.

"Oh Robin" He forced a smile. "Its you"

"Are you alright?" Robin asked politely "Oh I'm jumping for joy" He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Robin just smiled "My dad just show me my future kingdom"

"Oh goody" He said with fake enthusiasm. "But I bet he didn't show you what's on that rise on the northern boarder." John said knowing how to push Robin's buttons.

"Well… no"

"Well Robin of course he wouldn't only the very bravest of people go there" John spoke slyly

"Hey I'm brave, what's out there" Robin hated people thinking he was weak. He could be strong and he'd prove it too.

"Robin you know I can't tell you now I must go" He turned on his heels and waited for the pleading cry of Robin.

"Wait" Robin howled. "Please Uncle John" _that's right beg _John thought sinisterly _oooh your be begging later, begging for the sweet release of death._

"Well alright if you promise not to tell anyone I told you" He patronised

"Ok sure, now can you tell me please?"

"Fine it's an old battle field and most people don't go there because its haunted, but you must promise me Robin that you will never go to that dreadful place" John put his hand on Robin shoulder, making John's hand burn.

Robin face lit up _wow that sounds like a good place to do some exploring_ "Yeh sure Uncle John I promise" And with that Robin ran to the nearest servant "Can you please bring Much to me at once and tell Tuck that we're going to Knighton Hall!"

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Prince John couldn't help but smile at what he had just done. He knew Robin like an open book and knew he wouldn't be able to resist going to have a good snoop around the old battlefields. Prince John walked quickly to the stables to saddle his horse he had some rather important business to attend to, as he turned the corner to the stables he was met by his 15-year-old son Guy.

"And where do you think your going" Startled Guy's head quickly swung around, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found it was only his father.

"Oh dad it's only you"

"You didn't answer my question," He said bluntly as he begun to saddle his horse.

"Oh I'm going to Knighton Hall to speak to Lady Marian" He spoke quietly

"Oh no your not" John demanded "Your staying right here"

"But why?" Guy protested, "Because I'm your father and I said so now do as your told and stay here" John needed to keep Guy out of the way or he may ruin his plan.

"But-"

"No buts!" John was beginning to lose his temper now. "Anyway Guy I don't know why your bothering to spend your time on her" He said sternly as Guy stared blankly at the floor "I understand she pretty but she's too spirited for her own good, she would be a rubbish wife"

"Well I like her" Guy defended "Of course you do because she's kind to you but believe me Guy she will never marry you"

"And why not" Guy was losing his temper now "Isn't it obvious she loves Robin, doesn't she" John got on his horse and looked down in pity at his son. Feeling an unusual sense of warm to him he said "But you never know she may come around, but don't get your hopes up"

"Ok"

"And you'll stay here"

"Yes I promise"

"Good because if I come back to find you have disobeyed me then the consequences will be dyer, do you understand Guy?" He voice was stern he knew full well Guy would never disobey his orders.

Guy nodded "Good now I must go" He kicked his horse into a trot and made his way out of the town f Nottingham.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Like I said not the best chapter but if it's any consolation there will be some more Robin/Marian next chapter: D**

**Oh and the next chapter may not be up for a couple of days because I'm going to start writing the next chapter to 'A Life Full of Teenage Drama' ok, but it should be up soon**

**Thanks again**

**Robyn**

**X**


	4. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

**Chapter 4 – I Just Can't Wait To Be King**

**Sorry for the long delay**

**But here it is, plus it's really long **

**I wasn't to sure about what to do with the song, so I just went for it**

**Tell me what you think and enjoy :P **

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Robin you still haven't said where we're going" Much whined.

"I told you Much to Knighton Hall"

"You know full well that's not what I mean!" Much pouted, annoyed that Robin kept trying to change the subject every time he asked where they where going "No I mean where are we going after we've been to Knighton Hall"

"Why Much do you not trust your master?" Robin teased.

"No, no of course I trust you Robin its just… well you're always looking for new ways for us to get into trouble"

"Really Much because that sounds like doubt to me" Robin turned away hiding his grin, Much's distress often amused him.

"Robin I'm serious, your going to be the future King you need to set an example"

"I know Much but I'm not rightfully King yet so I may as well enjoy myself while I'm still young" Robin reasoned "I mean I have nothing better to do in my spare time but-"

"Destroy half the Kingdom" Robin merely laughed "Yeh something like that" they carried on walking until they could see Knighton Hall.

"I didn't realise Queen Elizabeth was coming here today" Much said flatly, spying the Queens carriage outside of Knighton Hall.

"No me neither" Robin said deep in thought while scratching his smooth chin.

Much was concerned "What's the matter?" But Robin didn't reply he just carried on walking towards Knighton.

When they reached Knighton Much was confused when Robin had decided to go around the back "Master, master…. master where are you going" He whispered when he saw Robin sneak around the corner and out of sight. Much followed him to see where he was going. And as he turned the corner he let out a sigh "Master you can't be serious" Much stressed as he watch Robin swing onto the ledge of Marian's bedroom window. Robin smiled and waved him over and gestured that he should do the same "Master!" He said more forcefully. But it was too late Robin was already out of sight and inside Marian's room.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

As Robin entered Marian's room he was met by two beautiful smiles. "Lady's" Robin mocked a long deep bow in front of them, Eve, Marian's maid and loyal friend giggled at him while Marian on the other hand showed to be unimpressed with his entrance.

"Oh someone's in a bad mood" Robin said walking up to the two girls who were sat by a desk doing embroidery. "Are you not talking to me now?" Robin said with a cheery smile. There was no reply she was ignoring him.

"Ok what have I done now" Robin moved over to Marian's bed and sat down casually waiting for a lecture from her. There was no reply she just sat there doing her embroidery. "Don't give me that cold expression Marian, because I saw you smile when I came in from your window" He said confidently while Eve's grin widened. Marian still managing to keep a straight face though and continued her embroidery.

Robin started to get annoyed with her "Ok well if your not going to talk to me then I may as well leave" He said while walking to the window.

"Oh no don't go" He turned to see Eve with a pleading look on her face, it was quite clear to him that she hated doing her embroidery and when she saw Robin climb through the window she knew he'd be able to help her and Marian get out of it.

"Well at least someone cares for my company" He looked straight at Marian, ready to start winding her up "Eve would you like to accompany me and Much-"

"Much?" She asked, "Where's Much!" She said excited, another common fact was that Eve had a huge crush on Much.

"Oh he's-" Robin eyes widened and he suddenly turned toward the window and looked out to see Much struggling to get up on the ledge. "Um Eve do up mind helping Much in"

"Sure" She smiled putting down her embroidery.

"No Robin don't ask her to help me this is so embarrassing-" Much whispered hoarsely until Eve came to the window and offered Much her hand.

Robin took this as an opportunity to get back in Marian's good books or maybe just annoy her some more. He swaggered up to her and took Eve's previous seat; he studied her carefully knowing full well staring at her was making her feel uncomfortable, which then made her lose concentration on her work. She ended up pricking her finger on the needle. Robin smiled loving the affect he had on her.

He then said "You know I will sit here all day, if I must"

Marian rested her embroidery on her lap and narrowed her eyes towards him "Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if my father catches you in here"

Robin smiled cheekily, finally she was talking to him "I don't know depends on what we're doing isn't it" He flirted putting his hand on her leg. At this Marian picked up her needle and pricked Robin's hand "Ow!" He fussed, rubbing his sore hand. Marian just smiled and carried on with her embroidery once more.

"I can't believe you Marian you'd rather do this then talk or spend time with me" He said to her with a hurt expression on his face.

Much had finally been pulled into the room and now he and Eve were sat on Marian's bed talking quietly to one and other.

"Do you want to know what you've done?" Marian complained putting her embroidery on her chair whilst standing up "Well once again Robin you managed to get me into a lot of trouble"

Robin sighed "How?"

"Like this morning my father caught me sneaking into the house and I was in so much trouble that I'm not aloud to leave here until he gets back"

"Well where is he?" Robin asked with an innocent look on his face leaning back in the chair.

"I don't know probably with your father" Marian replied.

"Great he probably won't be back until tea time"

"Robin what are you talking about?" Marian knowing him too well knew he had a plan up his sleeve.

"You could sneak out of the window"

"What no Robin, not a chance in hell I'll get in trouble again" Marian refused to let him change her mind.

Robin laughed knowing the reaction he would get from his next common "What are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!" Marian declared.

"Yes you are!" He teased back

"Shut up hood, anyway you haven't even said where you're going yet"

"Oh well it this really cool place-" He was interrupted.

"If its such a cool place then why haven't we been there before?"

"Because" He said quickly "I only found out about it today, now listen, it's this old battle ground which is suppose to be haunted"

"Where is this place" Eve asked politely.

Robin grinned "Its on the Northern boarder"

"What! Robin we're not aloud there" Much said hoping for once his master would listen to him and would stay away from the outlands.

"I know which makes it more fun" Robin replied cockily.

"No Marian's right Robin, we'll get into trouble, there's a reason why we're not aloud out there its too dangerous" Much reasoned.

Robin looked disappointed "Come on where's your sense of adventure"

"Robin, no this isn't a good idea, we should just stay here and have a nice chat-"

"That's boring Much!" Robin turned to Marian and had noticed she hadn't said anything in a while "Marian what do you think" He smiled at her, that smile that he only saved for her, his eyes were pleading with hers, he knew she'd give in, in the end.

She smiled "Robin I'm checked every hour to make should I'm in my room behaving myself, there's no way I'd be able to go out and then come back in time to be unnoticed"

"Well then, I'll just have to go and persuade your mother" Marian laughed

"And what is so amusing?" Robin said in a snooty voice, Marian was still laughing at him "Sorry its just, I thought you said you were going to persuade my mother"

"Yes and?"

"Well trying to compromise with my mother is like trying to move a mountain, its just doesn't happen" She smirked.

"Oh ye of little faith Marian, my charms will work on anyone" He said walking towards her bedroom door.

"Oh Robin" She sang in a sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"Won't my and your mother find it strange you coming down the stairs when they don't even know your here"

"Good point" He smiled "Come on Much"

"What Robin I can't go back down that way again I'll hurt myself" He cried.

"Much now" Robin commanded already climbing out of the window.

"Yes master" He replied monotone.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

With great difficulty Much had climbed out of Marian bedroom window, and once he had composed himself he made his wait around the front of the house with Robin, who was already banging on the door. A servant opened it and invited them in at once.

"Lady Kate, Prince Robin has arrived" The servant said to Marian's mother.

"Thank you Peter" She then dismissed him "Well Robin what do I owe this pleasure" Kate smiled knowing the only reason why Robin was here was to see Marian.

"Yes Robin what are you doing here, I thought you were with your father today" His mother asked.

"Yeh but we finished ages ago, so I thought I'd come and see Marian" He smiled with an innocent look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Robin but Marian isn't coming out today, she needs to finish her embroidery" Kate stated.

"Oh by the way Lady Kate did I mention how well your looking"

"Robin you're not going to get around me that easily"

Robin decided to change tactic's "Please Kate, we won't be alone we will have Much with us and Eve too" He pointed at Much, practically begging Kate.

"Where are you going?" Questioned Elizabeth.

"Erm" Robin thought for a second "Only to Sherwood Forest" He lied as Much's jaw dropped.

Smiling at Robin, Kate said "Oh I don't know, what do you think Elizabeth" She turned to her best friend.

"Well it's alright with me" Robin smiled excitedly "As long as Tuck goes with you"

"No not Tuck!" Robin grumbled in disappointed.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin, Marian, Much and Eve walked slowly behind an annoyed Tuck, who was peeved at being used as a babysitter for the four teenagers.

"Come on the sooner we get to Sherwood Forest the sooner we can leave" He said marching a long in a quick pace.

Robin sighed and turned to look at Marian who was walking next to him. She had a huge grin on her face "What's up with you" He mirrored her smile.

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering how you 'charmed' my mother into letting me come out this afternoon" Her smile only grew, when she saw the surprised look on his face.

"How did-"

"I can hear a lot from my bedroom door" She sniggered.

"Yeh well" He tried to deny it "Oh shut up I got you out, didn't I?"

"Hey" Marian argued, "I could of got out if I wanted to"

"Of course you could sweetheart" Robin taunted.

"Yes actually I could, and I would of done it with a little more dignity then you did"

"Oh but why would you bother when you could be spending all your free time doing embroidery" He mocked.

"Oi it's becoming of a lady" She pushed some hair over her shoulder.

"Then why are you doing it?" Marian punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Oh yes very lady like, I can tell it's working" she smirks at his comment, as he rubs his arm.

"Your funny" She mutters "So what are we gonna do now?"

"I'm thinking"

Although behind Robin and Marian, Much was becoming more and more anxious within the minute "Robin please don't do anything stupid"

"Much everything will be fine we just need to think of a way to ditch Tuck"

"But-"

"What's the matter Much are you scared" Much blushed when he saw Eve looking at him.

"Erm, well it's not that I'm-"

"It's ok Much, I'll look after you" She smiled taking his hand, which caused him to blush a deeper shade of red. Robin looked on jealous of his manservant; he was lucky to love a girl who loved him just as much back, not like Marian.

"Oh I've got it!" Marian exclaimed. Then she and Robin started talking in a hushed whisper.

Tuck turned around to check up on the four of them and smiled when he looked at Robin and Marian.

"Oh would you look at you two, your parents will be thrilled… what with you being betrothed"

"Be-what?" Robin asked as Tuck had approached the four of them.

"Betrothed, intended, affiance" They looked between each other.

"Meaning…?" Marian said stupidly

Tuck laughed, "One day you two are going to be married!" He said with a broad smile.

"Yuck!" Marian exclaimed showing her obvious disgust.

"Yeh ewww!" Robin acted as the idea repulsed him too, but he was really upset by Marian's quick reaction. This didn't go unnoticed by Much and Eve.

"I can't marry him he's my friend, it'd be too weird" Robin looked sad at Marian's final words _friend, that's all they could ever be _he thought.

Tuck grumbled "Well sorry to burst your bubble but you two turtle doves don't have a choice"

Robin begins to mimic Tuck as he turns around; he tries to act as if everything is normal. Marian and Eve giggle quietly to themselves while Much looks at him disapprovingly.

"… It's a tradition going back generations"

"Well when I'm king that will be the first thing to go" Robin said seriously not wanting to force Marian into marrying him.

"No so long as I'm around" Tuck stated proudly.

"Well, in that case, you're fired" Robin smirked.

Tuck chuckled "Hmmm… Nice try, but only the king can do that"

"Well, he's the future King" Marian pointed out putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah" Robin smiled poking Tuck's chest "So you have to do what I tell ya"

"Not yet I don't" The pair jump back "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed" Tuck scolded.

"Hmph that's not the way I see it" Robin smiled "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Shouted Robin singing loudly and clearly.

"Very funny now come on-" But Robin wasn't listening to him.

"I'm gonna be the main event, like no King was before, I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar!" Robin continued standing on a log, waving his arms about.

Tuck mumbled "This far, a rather uninspiring thing"

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Robin jumped off the log. Eve then pulled Much's arm to go towards a group of young working men. Tuck followed Robin and Marian as they ran in the opposite direction too Much and Eve.

Tuck rather annoyed shouted "You've rather a long way to go, young Master! But if you think..."

"No one saying, 'do this'" Robin began to reel off.

Tuck answered back "Now when I said that I..."

"No one saying 'be there'" Marian joined in

"What I meant was that the..."

"No one saying 'stop that'"

"But what you don't realize..."

"No one saying 'see here'" Robin and Marian both sang and ran hand in hand through a nearby village.

"Now see here!" Tuck bellowed

"Free to run around all day"

"Well, that's definitely out"

"Free to do it all my way!"

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart" Tuck reasoned.

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills, for a start" Robin replied sarcastically.

"If this is where the monarchy is heading, count me out! Out of service, out of England. I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing!"

"Oh I just can't wait to be King!" Robin and Marian were let past by a group of villagers, making a clear path for them. But when Tuck appeared they all regrouped, stopping him catching the pair. Robin and Marian then met back up with Much and Eve and a group of villagers.

"Everybody look left, everybody look right, everywhere you look, I'm standing spotlight!" Shouted Robin from the tops of his lungs, pulling a theatrical pose.

"Not yet!" Yelled Tuck trying to push past loads of villagers. Marian then nodded towards Eve and Much who started whispering to people.

"Oh I just can't wait to be King. Oh I just can't wait to be King. Oh I just can't wait....

to be King!" Tuck was then pushed from behind and knocked flying into a pond, by some local villagers.

Laughing Robin, Marian, Much and Eve ran to the Northern boarder.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Ok, no?**

**Then REVIEW! lol :D**

Robyn

**x**


	5. Learning Your Lesson

**I'm so, so, sorry for the super long delay**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for it**

**Please REVIEW!! And enjoy **

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

The four young teens ran as fast as they could, Robin was in front leading the way as usual while Marian tried her best to keep up with him and take over as lead. And Much and Eve lagged behind, well Much lagged behind and Eve stayed with him.

Laughing Robin said between breaths as they came to a clearing "I can't believe that worked, it was almost too easy"

Holding her sides Marian also came to a stop and replied "Yeh I know what you mean"

Much then staggered behind the pair and collapsed on the floor "This is not good… we need to go back… we are going to be in so much trouble" He said while gasping for air.

"Much stop worrying, my plan worked didn't it and if everything goes according to plan we will be back before we're missed" Robin beamed.

Marian raised her eyebrows as she coughed "Excuse me, your idea" Her stare was blank as she folded her arms across her chest awaiting an explanation.

Robin smile only grew "Yes my idea, you got a problem with that Milady" He patronised and pushed her a little, challenging her. She smiled mockingly, _oh its on _she thought.

"Yeh I do Mr know it all because it was my idea" She smiled pushing him, this time with a little more force then he had with her.

Robin pulled some hair away from his eyes and says arrogantly "But I pulled it off" he then wonders behind her and Marian a little flustered added quickly "With me!" Her head snapping around to stared at him.

Robin leans his head over her shoulder and whispers "Oh yeah!" He then picks her up bridal style as she lets out a very unladylike scream; she then starts to wave her arm around trying to gain some control. Robin only laughed at her vain attempts of self control, Much and Eve look at the couple in amusement "Robin put me down" She yells at the top of her lungs "As you wish Milady" And with a small smile he drops her like a sack of potatoes. Marian landed with a very loud thud, grabbing at her side she then hisses in pain. Robin looked down in concern and leaned forward and said "Oh Marian I'm sorry-" But he never finished his sentence because Marian grabbed his hand and pulled him down so he was lying on his back on the dirty floor.

Laughing at his stupidity for not knowing her true motives Marian placed both of her palms on Robin's shoulders and giggled, "Pin ya, fool!"

Groaning Robin pushed her away childishly "Hey let me up" Robin hated that triumphant look on Marian's face so as she gets up he tries to pulled the same trick on her. Aware of Robin's trick Marian uses his strength against him and pinned him back down again "Oh would you look at that" She mocked, "I pinned you again!"

Not giving up the battle Robin childishly rolls her over until she in pinned to the floor and he is sat on top of her. He noticed their position and blushed deeply. Marian laughs, "Well two can play at that game Hood!" They continue rolling each other over, there clothes becoming filthy and slightly torn. Unknown to them both though they were becoming incredibly close to a very steep hill.

"Robin, Marian look out" Eve yelled as they went tumbling down the hill. Although his head was throbbing from the fall Robin couldn't help but laugh at what had just happen to them. Marian on the other hand was unusually quiet, he tipped his head up from where he was laying and noticed her head was lying against his chest and her body was snuggled in close to his. Hearing on signs of life from her he gently nudged her shoulder, when there was no response he said in a harder tone then he usually would, "Marian" Getting more worried he said harshly "Maiden is everything alright" His voice laced concern. He moved her hair from her face as she looked up and him. Robin let a long sigh out which he didn't know he was holding.

While stoking her cheek she said to him "You haven't called me that in ages" She smiled resting her head back on his chest.

A little embarrassed he said flatly "So"

"So" She repeated "You should call me it more often" She then took his hand that was on her cheek and gave it a squeeze. Robin stared into her crystal blue eyes, hoping, praying that this moment never ended. The pressure that she had applied to his hand made him shiver involuntary. Suddenly the air around them became hot and stifling, and it was becoming more and more difficult to breath. Robin had always wondered what it would be like to kiss her. To kiss her rosy red lips, to feel her hands wrap around his neck and then run up into his hair and he also longed to feel her body fit to him like a piece, finishing off a jigsaw puzzle. Robin had had enough, he decided to put an end to his wondering and began to lean forward towards her and to his surprise so was she. But that's where all his luck ran out when he suddenly heard a huge thud from behind him.

Much and Eve had slide down the steep hill just in the nick of time to swash Robin's only dream, which was to kiss this gorgeous temptress next to him. Sighing aloud he then felt Marian's hand still in his and she had begun to pull him up off the floor.

"Oh my goodness Marian are you alright" Eve came rushing over and began fussing over Marian well-being. Eve noticed Marian's dirty and torn clothes and her attitude soon changed "Great thanks Marian, you know I'm the one who's gonna have to sewn them up later" She sighed.

Marian chuckled "Rather you then me" Turning to face Robin she couldn't help but smile at Much, just like Eve he was fussing over his master. Much was brushing Robin's shoulders to clear them from the filth that stained them. "Much just leave it!" He said abruptly making the smaller man jump, feeling guilty he added, "I'll only get dirty later" Clapping the smaller man on the shoulders he asked "So where the hell are we?"

The four of them took a moment to survey there surrounding "I… I think we're here" Marian spoke quietly, almost like she didn't want to disturb anything with the sound of her voice. It was dark and covered by thousands of huge trees and the only source of light came from the top of the steep hill, everything else down there was still, there was no noise at all, not even the sound of a cool breeze. The four of them didn't say anything for a few minutes they all just stood there like little statues nailed to the spot. Much was the first to speak "We should leave" He said bluntly, not even daring to turn away from the forest before them.

Ignoring his comment Robin slowly took a few steps forward "Come on everyone follow me" Both girls made their move to follow him into the forest, although Much looked like he needed a little more persuading. Just when Eve was about to say some comforting words to sooth Much's worry Robin put in "Look Much its simple you can either come with us and have a bloody good time or you could stay here… alone" Gulping Much suddenly found his feet and sped off towards the group.

Marian, Eve and Much all stuck to Robin like glue, it seemed like he was the only one not afraid of what might happen to them all. He had no fear where as the rest of them were letting their imagination take control and scare them senseless. They came to a small hill that over looked a huge graveyard it was filled with tombstones which was surrounded by overgrown grass, and the ground was filled with dead leaves. On some of the tombs laid weapons like swords, shields, bows and arrows, almost like a sign of respect to leave there chosen weapons by it. Although the place looked like it hadn't been untouched for years, obviously no one had been here for quite sometime, or no one dared to enter.

"Wow" Robin breathed.

"This is… well, this is"

"So cool" Eve finished for Much.

Marian stood next to Robin closer then she probably needed to and said "Its really creepy" Robin smiled then looked at her she was whiter then snow and she was shriving slightly, he didn't know if it was from the sight of the graveyard or the sudden chilly breeze that had picked up, but all he knew was that he didn't like seeing her this way. He then put a warm protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She snuggled into his arms as soon as it was offered to her, which only made his smile grow in to a huge grin. He began thinking about what had happened earlier, or what didn't happen earlier. She was so close to him that he was sure she was leaning in to kiss him back, he sighed maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He only wished he knew her true feelings for him.

"I think we should go now" Much rushed "We've seen what's down here so now we can go" Much was literally begging his master now.

"Not just yet Much we've only just got here" There was a sudden sharp rattling noise and Much started to panic "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" He whispered his hand being tightly held by Eve's.

"It's the ghosts, I knew it, I knew we shouldn't of come down here, we've disturbed the spirits" Much said getting a little paranoid, although that didn't stop Eve from moving a little closer to Much in fear that what he was saying was true. Even Marian had turned in Robin's embrace and snuggled her head deeper into the crook of his neck.

Robin merely laughed at him "Spirits Much? Really" He smiled at Much and then pointed above him "There's your ghost Much" There was a bunch of sticks tied to a hanging branch, that when the breeze blew in the right direction would make a rattling noise to scare away passing visitors.

"Oh" Much reddened in embarrassment.

Although Robin didn't mind Much making a scene which he usually did, this way he could hold Marian in his arms and tell her that everything is going to be ok, because he knew it would be.

Still chuckling Robin said "Come on lets go and check out over there" But then suddenly as if from nowhere Eve let out an ear piecing scream that made Marian cling to Robin for dear life. Not to mention poor Much who almost had an heart attack. But it was only Tuck who had come to spoil there fun.

"The only checking out you will be doing will be to check out of here" Tuck said aggressively.

"Crap" Robin huffed and Marian let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Robin you know full well that this is dangerous territory, how could you be so stupid-"

"Hey I not stupid, I'm just not a complete square like you" Robin accused stepping out of Marian tight hold of him.

"I don't have time to argue with you, we need to leave right now!" Tuck demanded as Much smiled "Finally!"

"No I'm not going anywhere!" Robin snapped, "I never get to do anything fun"

"And this is fun to you, other than being in serious trouble with your father, we are all in very real danger!"

"Danger" Robin laughed smugly "Where is this danger, we are totally, completely alone!" He yelled the last few words.

"Shhh!" The four of them said in unison "Please Robin don't!" Marian pleaded, with a frightened look on her face.

"You guys need to take a walk on the wild side and laugh in the face of danger" He then let out a mocking chuckle, but stopped when he heard something like a twig snap behind him. Spinning around he saw three people walking slowly towards them. One was a tall man with thick black curly hair that sat in a neat mess on top of his head; he had dirty grubby skin and light stubble on his chin. Another was in fact a women, she was tall and had dirty blonde hair that had been tied back in a simple pony tail, she looked like she had spend a little more time working on her appearance then the other man. And the last man, the obvious leader of the three was walking slightly a head of them. He was a lot shorter then the other two and he had shiny baldhead and was missing a few teeth. But altogether they looked like a bunch of poor grubby thugs. The bald one was the first to speak "Well, well, well look what we have here, Davina" He laughed bitterly rubbing his hands together "Its looks to me that we have some trespassers on are land"

"I think your right brother, what do you think Joseph" She smiled evilly as Joseph just laughed stupidly. Robin soon backed away and stood in front of Marian but behind Tuck, who had taken it upon himself to be the protector of the group.

"Look we don't want any trouble ok? We'll just go back from where we came from" Tuck said sternly trying to remain in control of the situation at hand. The five of them quickly turned around to make their exit.

"Woah! Slow down there a minute mate, we're not finished yet"

"And who are you" Tuck demanded

The short man smiled "Wouldn't you like to know"

"Not particularly" Robin butted in making his presents known, which earned him a slap on the arm from Marian.

The short man looked up "Oh this is too good" He moved closer to the group and stared right at Robin "And you must be-"

"The future King" He said proudly.

"Oh" The short man laughed "Full of spirit aren't we" The women, now known to them as Davina started to walk behind the group with Joseph, making Tuck anxious for the safety of the teens.

Davina laughed bitterly "Do you know what we do to people who come onto are land, kid?"

Robin spoke arrogantly "Ha, you can't do anything to me" Which got him another poke from Marian "Don't make it worst Robin"

"Oh I'm sorry to disappoint you precious, but you see my friend Joseph here" He turned and pointed to the deranged looking man behind him "He hasn't been with a women in such a long time" Marian could fill the bile rise in her throat at his disgusting comment. Which made Robin arms go around Marian's shoulders, almost like instinct "If you lay one hand on her I'll-"

"Your what kid, you can't do anything now"

Tuck looked at Much and Eve and he saw they had both gone a sickly pale colour and were shaking with distress "Well tough shit because we're going" Robin shouted pulling Marian with him. But the other two were blocking their exit "Oh I'm sorry, kid but you and your friends are never going to see the light of another day ever again"

"Well once we've finished with them" Added Joseph leering at Marian and Eve.

"Well there's only one thing we can do then" Robin sighed and looked at the group knowingly "We run"

"Run!" Shouted Tuck at the top of his lungs, the four teens ran off in different directions while Tuck stayed behind and did his best to fight them off. He had put up a rather good fight but in the end he had stumbled causing his capture. Joseph came up to him and hit him so hard he fell unconscious.

"For god sake Joseph leave that idiot and get me that prince!" The short man bellowed spitting in the process.

Robin and Marian had run so fast that when they finally stopped for air they realised that Much and Eve were no longer with them.

"Oh god Robin, where's-"

"I know, I know, alright don't worry we'll find them" He placed a hand on her arm to try and sooth her anxiety. He leant his back up against a tree while he caught his breath. Then they heard the sound of approaching feet. "Shit" He whispered, "Come on" He grabbed her hand and they began running again.

"There they are!" They heard from behind them.

"Quick run faster" Robin said desperately.

"I can't I'm not as fast as you… go on with out me" She said realising his hand. Still running Robin grabbed her hand back in his "I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Its means nothing if they capture me, but you're the prince, the future King, you need to get to a safe place now and I'm just slowing you down" She said in a quick breath.

"If it wasn't for me you would be here in the first place" Robin shouted to her. They turned a sharp corner, and Robin seeing that Marian need to rest, he quickly pulled her towards a big thick bush, which was conveniently out of sight of those horrible thugs. As he sat down on the cold grass he pulled Marian down with him who then sat between his legs as he wrapped both of his arms around her. Both struggling for breath Robin lent his head on Marian's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered, "This is all my fault"

She turned her head so hers was resting against his comfortably "Don't blame yourself I wanted to come, I had a choice" He stared blankly out in front of them and sighed interlacing there fingers "What if they capture us, I could do nothing to stop them from-"

"That's not gonna happen, I promise you" She stop him say the unthinkable.

"But-"

"No buts" She smiled.

He smiled in return "Thanks Maiden" Her smile grew as his arms tighten around her waist.

There was silence between the pair as Joseph and Davina came right up close to the bush, where they were hiding. They just stood there and listened for any source of sound. Marian held her breath as Robin pulled his legs back form the opening from where they entered. Then Davina and Joseph started walking in a different direction, muttering to each other how it was there fault and not the others that they had lost them.

Robin sighed in relief and rested his forehead against Marians shoulder "That was close" He turned to look at her and he notice silence tears were coming down her face "Hey every things gonna be alright you'll see" He whispered in her ear. She let a sob escape her lips "I'm scared Robin, I'm really, really scared" She whimpered, his heart broke in a million pieces at that very moment "Turn around and let me hold you" He said while sticking out his hand, she did so slowly, she was very fragile at this point. A moment ago and she was fine, she must have been suppressing her really emotions for a while now. He gently rubbed her back in a circular motion then said "Lets get out of here" Taking her hand once more they quietly began to make there way back to the other end of the graveyard.

"Going somewhere are we" The short bald man was back a toothless smile on his face "Joseph, Davina get them" He howled and then from out of nowhere the pair jumped out and started running after Robin and Marian.

They ran as fast as they could, the shear terror of being caught drove them faster. But in her haste Marian tripped and fell down hurting her ankle. Robin stopped immediately as Joseph was right on her tail, he was almost upon her when Robin suddenly lashed out to protect her from any harm. Taking this as an opportunity Marian limped as fast as her legs would carry her. Robin soon caught up with her and took her hand again to pull her along. But as they were running they didn't realise that they had come to a dead end.

"Bullocks" Robin hissed turning toward Marian he sighed and put out his hands out for her "What!" She demanded, then realised what he meant "No, no way I'm I leaving you hear alone!"

"You've got no choice now climb on to my hand and up the wall!" Robin commanded.

"I won't reach"

"You'll have to try" He yelled impatiently turning around he saw the three thugs walking slowly towards them, knowing full well they had caught there prey.

"Ha, ha nowhere else to run" Joseph sniggered.

"Playtimes over kids" Davina chuckled darkly while the bald man just smiled and said "Oh look isn't that sweet he's trying to save the girl"

Marian tried her hardest to reach to top but it was too high "I'm sorry Robin, I can't reach it" She sighed jumping down on her one good leg "What are we gonna do" She whispered in his ear. He said nothing to her he didn't even look at her, he just pushed her behind him and in response she wrapped her hands around him and put her head between his shoulder blades. Her tears began to freely fall again at the understanding that his was it for them.

Laughing the thugs made fun of Robin for putting himself in front of the girl, but there laughing stopped when they heard the sounds of approaching feet "Davina go see who that is" The short man said curiously, him and Joseph were still edging towards the pair.

"Any last word, my lord" He mocked a bow and laughed at Robin sinister expression, the short man tilted his head "What about you precious?"

"Look just fuck off and leave her alone!" Robin shouted at him. The shorter man laughed heartlessly as Davina returned, "It's the Kings guards and they're coming this way!" She exclaimed worry colouring her face.

And without a second thought Joseph said, "I'm out of here"

"Me too" Davina followed

The shorter man turned back around to face them "This is not over" Then he too ran off before King Richard could appear and arrest them.

Robin turned back around to face Marian he then embraced her tightly letting her fresh tears stain his top. He buried his head in the crook of her neck while rubbing her back to try and calm her nerves. He then pulled her back out of the hug and looked deep in to her sea blue eyes "Every thing is fine Maiden" He assured her while caressing her cheek with his warm hand. But her tears and sobs didn't falter; even though the approaching feet were becoming louder the noise didn't seem to sooth her at all. Tears started to form in the back of Robin's eyes, he had done this to her, he had put her in this situation and scared her half to death and he could do anything to comfort her. He leant forward and placed a warm loving kiss to her forehead, which seemed to have stopped her uncontrollable crying for a moment or two. But they continued even when King Richard and his men appeared; Robin just brought her back into a protective hug.

Richard came up to Robin with a disappointed look on his face and asked, "Is she alright?" Robin looked at his father and winced at his facial expression, he answered his question by simply shaking his head _of course she wasn't alright, did she look alright_ Robin thought a bit annoyed at his father's stupid question.

"Right men lets move out" Richard shouted. Robin turned to see Much, Eve and Tuck standing around with a load of guards. Robin then took Marian hand and pulled her to them. Robin wasn't surprised to see that Tuck had broke his arm and had blood dripping from an open cut on his forehead, he would do anything to protect them and he had put them all in danger. Robin sighed and bowed his head in shame. This was a day that he would never forget.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**And in 4,137 words later the chapter was completed lol!!**

**I hoped you liked it!!**

**I'm going away this week end but the next chapter should be up soon**

**Let me know what you think **

**Robyn**

**x**


	6. Be Prepared

**I was up most of last night and a little this morning getting this chapter finished before I go away lol**

**Two update in less than 24 hours, I should get a medal lol anyway**

**I hope you like it!!**

**This one's for you Ray :)**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRH

Robin walked at an unhurried pace with Marian, Much and Eve, every one else around them were riding horses. His father Richard was riding a head of them all, he looked seriously pissed off, and Robin new he was going to get a right telling off later. Not like he could feel any worst than he already did though. He turned his sorrowful glaze to the beauty besides him. Tears no longer covered her flawless face, but her eyes had swollen slightly and become puffy from where she kept rubbing them so much. She wore a sad expression, which made him yearn to hold her close, and tell her how sorry he was. He could apologise to her a thousand times over and he still would feel like a complete and utter twat.

He sighed and stooped down a little as he walked, which didn't go unnoticed by Marian who knew he was feeling bad about what had happen today. But it wasn't his entire fault it was hers too. She knew the consequences of going to the Northern boarder, she could of stopped him but she didn't she was just as curious as he was. She took his hand in hers, which granted her his attention, she gave him a heart-warming smile, but he only looked away from her. He even tried to pull his hand out of her grasp but she wouldn't let him, in fact she moved closer to him and put her other hand on his arm while lightly resting her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Richard came to a stop and turned around to his men. He looked straight at Tuck and then turned to Steven, one of his guards "I want you to make sure that when you get back to the castle that Tuck is well looked after, is that clear" Steven nodded "Yes sir"

"And bring Matilda to see him too, I know it's late but she won't mind"

"Yes sir"

"And you two" He pointed to two more of his men "I want you" He pointed to the tall one "To take Much home to his mother and father and tell them I shall be around tomorrow to explain this lateness"

"And you" He pointed to the larger man "I would like you to escort Lady Marian and Eve back home to Knighton Hall"

"Yes sir" They both said in unison "Good"

Marian then pulled Robin around to say goodbye to him but he refused to look her in the eye and by this point Marian was getting a little frustrated with him. She began to shake his shoulder a little to gain his attention but nothing seemed to be working, finally giving up she said "Fine don't say goodbye to your oldest friend" She let going of his shoulders in disappointment and then linked her arm with Eve's as they began to make there way home.

Once they had left Much leant forward and said his goodbyes to Robin and then strolled off with the other guard.

Richard then got down off his horse and told his men to go back to the castle, to which Robin's eyes widened in fear, it was just going to be him and his father.

"Are you sure sir" One of the guards asked Richard "I'm sure, could you please take my horse back with you as well please, thank you" He then turned his fearful glaze to Robin, who for once looked frightened of his father. Once they were alone Richard nodded his head in the direct of the castle as a sigh for his son to follow him. Robin lingered behind for a moment or two before catching up with is father, he then stooped back down in his previous position and sowed his hand deep into his pockets.

Then both came to a field that over looked Nottingham Castle his is where Richard stopped. Which made Robin come to a sudden halt too; he looked how he felt, nervous. But what surprised him the most was that Richard decided to sit down here of all places. Robin would of thought that he would of liked to have screamed at him in privatise of his own home. But Robin obeyed his father's silent command and sat down besides him.

Richard spoke quietly to him "Robin I could tell you how disappointed I am in you, I could say how angry I am at you for disobeying me… but I feel that just saying that wouldn't get my point across" Robin looked up at his father a little confused. Richard knew that the next few words could destroy his son but they had to be said otherwise he feared he might do something just as stupid again next time "I know that your feeling guilty about today and you should be…" He stopped for a moment to look at his son, he had lost his spirit and tears were beginning to form in his eyes "But you know you could have been killed today and what even worse is that you didn't just put yourself in danger, but you put Marian, Much and Eve in danger too"

Robin swallowed hard and spoke for the first time since his father appeared at there rescue "Dad I'm so sorry" His voice sounded dry and it began to crack, it was like every word he said was an effort.

"I know you are, it written all over your face" He paused for a second, he knew Robin was desperately trying to hold back the tears, and that it was getting harder with every second to hold them in, so he made it easier for him. Richard leant over and enveloped his son in a huge hug.

"Its ok son" He spoke calmly trying to make Robin feel less tense around him, but he kept on whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry it won't ever happen again" He then pulled away and wiped his hot tears away with his sleeve.

Trying to relieve some more of the tension Richard said in a half joking, half serious voice "How do I know that's a promise you're willing to stick to"

"Because" Robin started in a low voice "Now I have learnt the consequences to my actions" He stopped and stared at his feet for a minute before saying in a whisper "I could of lost her forever"

Sighing Richard tried to look on the bright side "Look there's not point dwelling over it-"

"Yes there is" Robin interrupted "You don't even know what happen!"

"Yes I do actually… I over heard Much and Eve talking to some of the guards…" He stopped almost prepping himself for the pain of the next few words to come "They…they were going to rape her, then kill her weren't they" It wasn't really a question but Robin answered it "Once they were done with her… and me powerless to stop it …" He said pitying himself "What hope has Nottingham got for there future King if I can't even save the women I love" Robin laid back on the grass holding his head.

"Nottingham will have a great future King, do you know why?" He asked

"No, why?" Robin said unenthusiastically.

"Because" Richard smiled "They will have a King who learns by their mistakes"

"But… but what about Marian… she's never going to want to talk to me ever again" He pouted while folding his arms across his chest. Richard just laughed at his son "What do you mean she'll never talk to you again, she tried talking to you earlier but you didn't want to know" He smiled broadly to his son.

"I don't deserve her" Robin stated bluntly. Richard had to check if he was joking or not, but the serious look on his face told him that his was no joke "Son what do you mean?"

"Tuck told me" He stared into the sky blankly.

"Told you what"

"That we are betrothed" There was nothing but silence for the next couple of minutes until Robin finally utter from his laying position "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Richard sighed sadly "Of course I was, I just didn't want to upset you anymore-"

"Upset me? How would that upset me?" He supported himself on his elbow.

"I know you Robin sometimes you over analyse things"

"Meaning?" He said a little annoyed.

"Well I didn't want you feeling uncomfortable around Marian knowing that one day you would be married" Richard said truthfully.

"But dad, other then being an amazing King that's all I've ever wanted" He replied.

"I know but was Marian there when Tuck told you?" He questioned.

Robin sighed sadly "Yeh she heard"

"And?"

Robin grumbled and reluctantly answered his question "She said yuck"

Richard just laughs lightly to himself, although Robin didn't see it like that "That's not funny" He scowled at his father.

"Of course it is… Robin I know for a fact Marian loves you to pieces" He said rubbing his shoulders to keep warm from the cold night air.

Robin chuckles heartlessly "Oh really then why haven't you said anything before?"

Richard sighs and lays down next to his son "Because I wanted you to find out for yourself, anyway people can't just tell you your in love, sometimes you just know it... anyway Marian's probably worried that your ruin your friendship"

"Yeh I know" He said while pushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Anyway what did you say when she said yuck?" Richard asked curiously "I agreed with her" Robin said in a matter of fact kind of way, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well there you go, here's your shovel" Richard smiled.

"Huh?"

"Because your digging yourself your own grave" Robin just pretended to fake laugh at his fathers poor joke.

"Well I'd look an idiot if I just said 'Marian I disagree I actually love you more then anything else in the world' yeh because that wouldn't have scared her off at all" Robin sung in a high pitch voice.

Then there was silence, a comfortable silence, but a silence none the less. They both just stared into the sky, looking at the bright shining stars and relaxing in the cool grass.

"Dad"

"Yeh"

"We'll cool right" Robin hoped.

Richard turned to him and gave him a stern look "Have you learnt your lesson?" Robin smiled and nodded to him genuinely.

"Ok" Robin beamed, his father never did stay mad at him for too long, it was probably because they had such a good relationship with each other. And even though Richard had a lot of duties to do as King, he always put time aside for his son.

"But I do still need to punish you" Robin rolled over on his stomach and whined "Dad!"

"So" Richard teased "I'm cancelling your party" Robin's head shot up "No dad come on not my birthday party, everybody will hate you if you cancel on them at the last minute come on please" Robin tried to reason with him, but saw the small smirk on his face, the same small smirk he used when he was joking around "Dad that's not even funny" Richard laughed.

Robin then rolled back over on his back and looked back up in to the sky "The stars look beautiful tonight"

"They sure do"

"Do you think Granddad can see us from up there" Robin asked

"Of course he can…" Richard stared into the sky. Richard father, Henry the last great King of Nottingham, past away when Robin was four and when he was little Richard used to tell him that as long as he loved him he would always be there to guide him, as one of the stars in the sky. Because that's where all the great Kings went when you died, you became an inspiration to the future Kings to come.

Snapping out of his dream like state Richard said "Come on we better get back before your mother worries herself to death" Chuckling both boys made there way back to the castle.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"You know this is all your fault"

"My fault, how did you figure that one out?" Came the dark reply.

"Easy you let them get away!" The other bellowed.

"Oh yeh I'm being yelled at by the guy who just stood there doing nothing" Joseph quipped narrowing his eyes at their leader.

"Oh would the pair of you just please shut the hell up!" Davina finally piped in getting annoyed very quickly at her brother and Joseph's pointless squabbling.

"Well who died and made you Queen" Joseph snarled

"Shut up" Davina shouted getting angry.

"Alright, alright, that's enough this is pointless, just sit down and shut up the pair of you" They both did as they were told.

"Oh what is it Vasey having a hard time looking after the terrible twosome over there" Came the patronising voice of Prince John.

"Oh John is just you I was afraid it was someone… oh what's the word I'm looking for…erm oh yes important" He sniggered.

"Very funny Vasey, do you know you three are an embarrassment to me, I practically gift wrapped that boy for you, I even threw in two pretty young girls and a servant in for free because I'm so nice and you couldn't even dispose of them" He patronised in a disappointing tone.

"Oh well I do apologise, but it not like you have anything to offer us is it" Davina smiled "I mean we do all the hard work for you to just come tumbling in and take the glories that come with it"

"My sister is right John, if you want something done properly you need to be willing to pay for it"

"You three owed me a favour, I think your fine" John snapped impatiently.

"Fine tell us how to make it up to you" Davina stated unenthusiastically.

"Yeh" Joseph added "As long as it doesn't include and any danger what so ever but ends with us having a huge payment for our hard work"

"Alright if you three help me with my next plan I promise to pay you greatly"

"What kind of payment?" Vasey asked curiously.

"Anything you want"

"What would we have to do?" Davina asked.

"Simple you have to help me become King"

"And how do we do that"

"Yeh do we kill King Richard" Joseph joked laughing.

"Precisely" John smiled evilly at the trio; he slowly made his way towards them in a deliberately slow manner. While walking around them he says "I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside, but thick as you are, pay attention" He then swats Joseph on the back of the head who was staring into space "My words are a matter of pride"

He then patronisingly waves his hand in front of his face to make his next point clear "It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions" Vasey and Davina laugh shamelessly behind Johns back, annoyed John leaps at them, causing them to jump "Even you can't be caught unawares" They both silently gulp.

And John carries on strutting almost theatrically "So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer" He smiles.

"And where do we feature?" Davina asks

"Just listen to teacher" John says squeezing her cheek, when he walks away she frowns and rubs it.

"I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!" John laughs.

"Yeah, Be prepared... we'll be prepared, heh.... for what?" Vasey asked.

"For the death of the King" John tells him stupidly.

"Why? Is he sick?" Joseph asks confused.

"No, fool-- we're going to kill him" John slaps him on the back of the head "And Robin too"

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" Laughs Davina and her and Joseph sing out of tune "No king! No king! La--la-la--la-la-la!

"Idiots! There will be a king!" John stated angrily.

"Hey, but you said, uh..." Joseph looked confused again.

"I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" John points out.

"Yay! All right! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" They three of them shouted, "It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored"

John smiled broadens when they shouted adored "Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is" He gets right in their faces "You won't get a sniff without me!" The three of them jump back in fright.

So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning. Tenacity spanning. Decades of denial, is simply why I'll be King undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am!"

"Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!"

Vasey, Davina and Joseph join in "Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!" They stop and end up laughing evilly to themselves, and then Vasey suddenly stops.

"So what kind of payment are we looking at here?"

"When I am King you will have everything your hearts desirer" Vasey waved his hands for him to continue, sighing John said "You will no longer be outlawed, I will bring you back into society, I will grant you a fine place to live, food, money, what ever you want!"

"Good" Vasey stated simply.

Hearing something from behind her, Davina turned around sharply and shouted, "Who's there!" Her sword was pointed at the ready. Joseph and Vasey soon followed suit and the three of them were waiting for the intruder to enter "Show yourself" Vasey demanded losing his temper. And out came a curious look Guy.

John sighed at his son "What are you doing here"

"I followed you" He stated simply.

"And?" John questioned staring intensely at his son.

"I want in on your plan"

"What" John looked shocked "You heard" Guy crossed his arms over his chest, while John let a smile appear on his face "Ok"

"Ok!" Vasey, Davina and Joseph blasted.

"Yes, that's what I said are you three deaf!" John snarled, and then he turned back to his son "Why do you want to help to badly?"

Guy looked uneasy for a second, he glanced down to the floor then back up to his fathers eyes "I only want one thing in return for my help"

"Which is?" John said knowingly.

"I want Marian" Joseph scowled at Guy then said "No the blonde is mine!" The four of them turned to him and John said "Marian is an brunette"

"Oh" Joseph looked confused "Ok well I want the blonde one" His smile returned.

"Eve?" John pondered this thought "Ok she's yours" Josephs eyes widened and he licked his lips in triumph.

"Ok son I'll give you Marian as soon as Robin's dead" He reasoned, and then they all sat down to work out there plan.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**I hoped you liked it ******

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**Robyn**

**x**


	7. Betrothed

**Hey everyone!!**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait, but my laptop stopped working for a while, then I had exams to revise for and I've been completely sidetracked with my uni application and ugh!! **

**I'm just sorry :(**

**Please forgive me**

**Now that my January exams are over now I can focus more on this so please review and tell me what you think :D**

**Again (Like I seem to do with many of my stories) this chapter has been spilt in two - so fingers crossed that the next part of this chapter will be up soon**

"Welcome and thank you for coming" Robin forced a smile as he shook the old hand of Lord Merton. He tipped himself back on his heels and titled his head trying his best to see outside the castle doors. _Still no sign of Marian_, he grumbled inwardly. Then returned his unhappy gaze back to his guests. It's not that he didn't want to talk to his guests, usually he was very chatty, it was just the matter of seeing a certain guest, his Marian. He knew she would be in a foul mood with him; birthday or not it wouldn't make a difference to Marian.

After greeting what felt like a thousand guests into the Great Hall Richard finally relieved him of his duty and aloud him to mingle with the guests. But Sir Edward and Lady Kate hadn't been announced yet, so he didn't venture far away from the door. His mood began to show on his face so clearly that even Much picked up on it.

"Why don't you have some more wine?"

"Much I don't want any more wine" Robin protested pushing the goblet away from his face.

"Master I know your not in the best of moods, but really you should learn to enjoy your self-" He took a large sip from is goblet while juggling a plate full of food "Or are you forgetting that this is a party and not just any party, but your birthday party"

"Bloody hell Much you make me sound like a child" Robin then let out a huge, long sigh, not taking his puzzled eyes from the door. _Why isn't she here yet? _He questioned himself.

"Master, look their Lady Jessica" Much pointed out from across the room. She was a small, young girl; 13 years old at the most not that Robin could remember much about her.

"Yeah, so?" He questioned, eyes still not moving from the door.

"Well I'm just saying, that it's been what-" He stops for a moment to think "An hour since the party started and her and her family were the first to arrive and since then she hasn't been able to tare her eyes away from you"

"And?" Robin was unmoved by Much insinuation.

"Well I think it would be safe to say that she likes you" Much grinned

"Well of course she does Much, I am after all the Prince and future King of Nottingham" His eyes finally landing on his manservant's.

"That's not what I mean and you know it"

"Much I am the Prince, it's only natural for Lords and Ladies to throw there daughters at me"

"I don't understand"

"Well they want them to marry well and what finer offer is out there than a Prince?" Robin let a small smile play on his lips for the first time that night.

"But what about Marian?"

Robin body began to tense up "What about her?" He stuttered.

"Well I thought Tuck said you were betrothed?"

"That's what he says" Robin tried to play it cool, but Much could see right through his act.

"Master I may only be a servant but I know love when I see it" Much smiled.

"What! You don't know what you're talking about" Robin defended, turning his head back to the main doors.

Much began to pile up a new plate of food "Yes Master I know you don't have to listen to me but still I'm your friend, I've known you for a long time but you-" He turned around and he was gone, not that that was anything new for Much. He let his gaze wonder to the main doors where he could Sir Edward, Lady Kate, Lady Marian and Eve walk in.

"I should of known" Much then put his plate down and followed after Robin who had made it in record time over to the main entrance.

When Robin finally made it over to the front door, Sir Edward had just finished apologising for being late. Robin didn't need to hear a reason to know why they were so late, it was obvious by Marian's expression that she didn't want to be here. After the formal greetings to Sir Edward and Lady Kate, Robin then turned this pleading eyes to Marian, who wore a simple deep red dress that hung on her skinny figure, her hair was tied up loosely letting a few single strands of hair cling around her ivory face and neck.

Judging by her mood Robin decided on a formal greeting "Lady Marian" he slightly bowed, taking her hand and kissed the back of it lightly with his lips. He looked up adoringly, his whole manner just pleading for forgiveness.

Marian forces a smile "Prince Robin" She dips her head into a bow and made a quick exit. Disappointment covers the young Princes face; his father gave his shoulder a light squeeze before guiding him away from the doorway.

"Ok what's happened now" Richard commanded, while Robin just looked confused "Come on son you know what I mean, something has been said between you and Marian and I want to know what?" He pushed.

Robin eyes focus on Marian as she moves gracefully through the crowds of people conjugated in the centre of the great hall "She's still angry at me for what happened the other day"

"What you mean with those Black Knight scum!" Richard's face screwed up tightly in disgust.

"Well, yeah" Robin shuffled, wiping his sweaty palms down his trouser uncomfortably. He knew he could tell his father anything, but this didn't help him feel less uncomfortable.

"Son, I don't think that's the problem" Richard soothed, doing his best to comfort his son.

"Your wrong, what else could it be? I haven't spoken to her since" Robin sighed angrily, his frustration with the situation growing by the second.

"Ok then why don't you speak to her about it" He suggested.

"I'd rather hear your theory" Robin slouched against one of the big dining tables and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You want to know what I think? Ok well it seems to me that Marian wasn't angry until she left you to go home to Knighton Hall, right?"

Robin mumbled his reply "Yes"

"Well maybe she's angry with herself?" Richard smiled playing the friend rather than the fatherly role.

"What? Why? That doesn't make any sense at all" Robin stared at his father a little vexed by his comment.

"Think about it boy, you were angry with yourself because you couldn't prove yourself and protect your friends, maybe Marian feels the same way"

"I don't understand father"

"You may not see it but Marian is very protective over you, just as much as you are to her" Richard grinned.

"Maybe, I don't know" Doubt firmly placed in his head.

"Well I could be wrong but there's only one way to find out, so why don't you be a big boy and go make up" Richard patronised his son, knowing it would push him into action "Besides this is a party, if your not going to make an effort I may as well tell everyone to go home" He added seriously.

"But she looks so angry" Robin complained receiving a cold glare from Marian.

"Stop your moaning boy… look why don't you start off by thanking her for your gift ok, there's a good lad" Richard slapped his son on the back before moving toward a group of old looking nobles.

Taking a deep breath of confidence Robin stood up straight and smoothed down his clothes. He put on his cocky front and began to strut over towards Marian. Allthough he was fully focused on Marian, he spies her maidservant, Eve withher on the other side of the room, both being anti-social by not mingling with the other guests in the crowd. Eve spots the young Prince coming towards them so she quickly gives Marian an excuse to leave before getting caught up in the awkward tension which she knows will appear as soon as there next to each other.

"Hi" Robin smiles cheekily at Marian; he is only permitted with a blank expression.

"Well?" Robin starts but doesn't finish.

"Oh sorry, Happy Birthday" Marian replies in a dull voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Robin grumbles his frustration building once again at her coldness.

"Then what did you mean?" Marian growls back with the same amount of venom.

"Well I was expecting a scowl with some badly chosen words, but to be honest this hurts more"

"Don't try to be funny Robin" Marian rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm not" He looked genuinely hurt "Look I'm sorry for the other day I didn't mean to get you into trouble"

"And?"

"And? So that's what the problem is then"

"Yes and No"

"How so?" He asked losing his patience. He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Yes you should feel sorry for putting mine and Eves life in danger" Marian ranted but stopped herself when she saw Robin's saddened expression "And no" He looked up at her, his pale blue eyes could break any girls heart "Because it was also my fault for going along with it"

"Yeh but it's still all my fault… I behaved irresponsibly and put three of my friends in danger, I'm suppose to set an example" He sighed, not letting her take any responsibility "I'm an idiot"

"Yes, you are but you're my idiot" She teased him. He grinned bashfully at her in response his cheeks tinged with a light pink colour, something that Marian rarely ever saw him do "Ok?" She smile hoping to return to there usual teasing banter.

"No" Was his honest reply.

"Now, now don't be stubborn I thought you said that was my job" She smirked closing the distance between them by taking a step closer.

"I don't want to lose you Marian" He replied earnestly, his eyes boring into hers.

"Who said your gonna lose me" She placed her small hand on his chest, but he merely shook his head hardly noticing it "But I could of let my sense of adventure get in the way again, look what happened Marian what those scrum bags were going to do to you, and me powerless to stop it, look if anything happened to yo-"

"Robin… Your father wants a word with you" Was the unmistakable voice of Guy.

Robin sighed he had to admit you could always count on Guy to ruin a special moment. Robin spins on his heels to face Guy before he laughs bitterly at him and in a hushed voice he whispers to him "And you'd thought you'd spend some quality time with my future queen, how thoughtful of you" Robin smiled smugly knowing that that comment would piss off Guy for the rest of the evening. Robin never did understand Guys infatuation with Marian, sure she was obviously beautiful, smart and witty but she had never shown any interest in him, friendship or anything more.

He sends Marian a cheeky wink after promising to speak to her later and then leaves the pair alone unwillingly.

Marian let out a huge sub-pressed sigh, she hated these situations with Guy, she knew how the conversation would go. She pulled her eyes away from Robins retreating figure and tried her best to look at Guy. It was strange how no matter what the occasion he always insisted on wearing black, it was really depressing, this was suppose to be a party not a funeral.

"Marian" His dark, deep voice seemed to echo in her mind.

Snapping out of her trance she did her best to look vaguely interested in his acknowledgment of her "Yes" She smiled pleasantly.

"Would you like to accompany me for a walk around the courtyard?"

"Erm no thank you I'd rather not" She tried not to laugh at his useless advantages.

Guy was well known throughout the villages for his short temper but nothing prepared Marian for the bluntness of his next statement "You don't have to marry him you know!" He half spat.

Genuinely confused at Guys knowledge Marian visibly backwards, breath caught up in her throat. _How did he know about that, I only found out a couple of days ago, but I didn't even think it was true_ "What?" She whispered.

"You have a choice" He grumbled darkly, he was only a couple of years older than her but he still seemed to tower over her like a building.

"What are you on about?" She pretended to play dumb.

"Your betrothed are you not?" _If he knew the answer, then why is he trying to be so damn awkward?_

Deciding playing ignorant wasn't working she changed her tac tics "Oh… well yes I suppose we are…" But before Guy could say another word Marian blared out "Anyway I know I have a choice… why am I even talking to you about this... Guy its really none of your business" Marian commanded trying to take hold of the situation, standing firmly with her hands on her hips.

"I think it is my business, I would be more suited for you" The look on his face told Marian he wasn't joking, he was deadly serious "You don't even know me" She whispered again.

"Well then maybe we should spend some quality time together" _Was he thick? Did he really see his happening? Me and him being friends then courting and then what... Marriage? No! He must be insane!_

"I don't think that's really necessary Guy, do you?" She was getting sick of the this, what she really wanted to do was to tell him to stick the offer of friendship up his- but she was too much of a lady to say that, or at least too much of a lady to say it in front of all these people.

"Why do you just push me away, have I done something to offend you" That was it she snapped " Do ya know what Guy as a matter of fact you have, I don't like people telling me what to do, and I especially hate it when you keep badgering me to stop talking or hanging out with Robin... He's my best friend and guess what Guy there's nothing you can do about it, so why don't you do me a favour and leave me alone" She was proud of her little speech, she had even managed to tell him to bugger off without screaming profanities in his face.

Guy stared blankly at Marian who had stormed off in an almighty huff. "All I wanted to do was to save you from a broken heart, but maybe a broken heart is exactly what I need" Guy whispered to himself.

Annoyed that the plan hadn't gone accordingly, he copied Marians departure and storms off towards one of the many exits.

"Patience my boy, patience you will have her soon" Guys father, John seemed to appear as if from nowhere, almost taking him by surprise. He respond to his father calmly "Yeh but she doesn't want me… maybe we should just call the whole thing off-"

John roughly pulls Guy to one side, away from prying eyes "Now you listen to me son, this isn't about you, ok? It's about me and if you blow are cover now I'm afraid I will have to kill you" Guy was unsure if his father truly meant those words, but he knew for sure he didn't want to find out "Sorry father" He said automatically.

"That's better… now go and try and have some fun" His tone laced with sarcasm

The sound of trumpets echoed throughout the court as King Richard stood tall and proud looking down at his guests from the top of the staircase.

Robin swiftly moved throughout the crowd towards Marian who in return was grinning madly at him. Richard lets a small smirk play on his feature and he managed a sly wink at his son before announcing "Now I know I'm well known for my long and boring speeches so I'll make this quick, we are all gathered here to celebrate my son, Robin's 14th birthday" There was a round of applause from the nobles and some inapproiate hooting from some of the servants.

"He's almost a man" Richard comments grinning on his son.

"Oi! I am a man!" Robin protested, while the room filled with giggles.

"Anyway I just wanted to be the first to wish you a life time of happiness for the future to come, happy birthday son I look forward to celebrating many more with you... to the birthday boy!"

Everybody raised a goblet, except the two obvious and chanted "To the birthday boy!"

Robin and Marian both downed the liquid that filled there goblets, he just couldn't get over how beautiful she looked tonight, not that she didn't look beautiful any other night, but tonight she just looked... extra special. Even though she had yet to grow into her womanly curves Robin honestly believed she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"So what now?" Marian asked.

Glancing around the room, Robin grinned cheekily "Well, would you care to dance with me m'lady" He mocked a bow.

Laughing at his posh snotty voice she replied "Of but of course my lord, how could I possibly refuse?" They both made there way over to the crowd of both young and old nobles dancing, taking Marian hand in his and after some deliberation, putting his other hand on her waist they began to dance. Things were going well until Robin started to tripped over Marians and his own feet.

"Ok now look it's not that difficult" Marian giggled, struggling to keep her balance in Robin's wobbly arms.

"Haha very funny it harder then it looks you know"

"Oh really? How so?" Marian smirked repressing her laughter.

"I have to lead" He looked at her dumbly, as if she should know.

"Ok then let me lead" Being Marian she easily found a solution.

"I can't because you're a girl" Robin replied staring at his feet in a attempt to dance better.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She raised her eyebrows at him waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing" Robin quickly interjected "Don't make a big thing out of this, its just the way we dance, I don't make the rules" He patronised.

"I don't make a big deal out of everything" Marian pouted, while Robin sniggered.

"What now!" Marian sighed and rolled her head back to look at the ceiling.

"Nothing I just thought it was funny" Robin grinned.

"And what was funny?" She spoke lazily.

"That blatant lie you just told" He chuckled.

She just glared at him, if looks could kill... "Do you know what" She shook her head "It's your birthday and I'm not even gonna com–"

"What… come on Marian what are you not gonna do" He teased testing her patience.

"Lower myself to your level" She bit but still her tone was covered in sarcasm.

"Rubbish!" Robin laughed "You can't keep you trap shut for more then 5 minutes-"

"Just shut it or I wont give you your present" She quipped.

"What present? You and your family have already given me that new bow?" He stated.

"No that was from my parents, I have a special gift for you" She smiled cheekily knowing full well what was coming next.

"Oh…can I have it n-"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Please… now" Marian pretends to think for a second before answering with "… no"

"Oh but its my birthday Marian" Robin knew it would be only a matter of seconds before Marian gave in to his pleading, puppy dog eyes"

Avoiding his eyes was hard but eventually he got to her "Okcome with me" She took his hand and dragged him to the courtyard.

Staring up at the night sky Marian smiled as she processed the beauty of every glistening star. "It's such a beautiful evening" She didn't take her eyes off of the diamonds in the sky.

"Yeh beautiful" But Robin wasn't looking at the sky, he was looking at her. Her skin seemed to glow in the night air, it seemed paler outside but still unblemished, and perfect.

"You ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine... just wondering and waiting for my birthday present, which I might add that you still haven't given to me" He said cockily.

"Patience, my dear friend, is a virtue… Ok now close your eyes" She smiles as Robin frowns.

"Trust me, I trust you and look what happens to me" She taunted, he closes his eyes begrudgingly.

"Ok open them" She handed him a small wooden tag, which was attached to a piece of string.

"My tag! Where did you find this I thought I'd lost it" He cried putting it on and wears it proudly.

"I found it in my draw and I thought you'd might like it back" She smiled coyly.

"Thanks Maz this is great… just like when we were children" He played with the end between his fingers.

"Oh god! Do you remember when we used to run around and play in the river in Sherwood forest!" Marian gasped covering her mouth and began to giggle.

"Yeh I remember that, we used to come back to the castle and are folks would scream blood murder at us for getting too dirty and wet" Robin chuckled at the memories too.

"And all my dresses got torn from climbing those trees"

"Not to mention how many cuts and bruises that would suddenly appear on are bodies as if from nowhere"

"Um excuse me, we'd be cover head to toe in bruises because someone would suggest we'd play a game of survival" Marian exclaimed narrowing her eyes at him.

"It was fun playing outlaws" Robin commented half in a daze.

"It was until you said we need to climb to the top of the big rock next to the oak tree and jump off into the deeper end of Sherwood river" Marian mocked, doing her best Robin impression.

"Yeh that was a nasty fall, did it scar in the end" Robin grimaced, looking at Marian with concern.

Marian begins to lift her dress up just above her knees to reveals a small scar on her kneecap "That was all your fault" She accused.

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was you shoved me" Marian protested

"Not on purpose I was only joking around and you slipped" Robin stated still with a cheeky grin on his gorgeous face.

"Yeh right into the river onto some sharp rocks"

"Ok I'm sorry… god this sounds like this is becoming a habit" He sighs.

"Well… maybe you should stop doing stupid things" Marian smiled primly.

His glaze turned disapprovingly towards her, and glared at her comment. She smiled innocently and all sudden anger disappeared. Marian moved towards a nearby bench and sat down she was soon followed by Robin.

"It will be my birthday soon" She said quietly.

"Yeh not long now" He replied not noticing her tone of voice.

"I shall be a proper young lady" She shrugs now starting to feel the cold night air.

Robin frowns at her "But you are a proper young lady" Marian expected him to be sarcastic to her but he was being sincere.

"You know you can be really sweet when you want to be Robin" He grins at her a little embarrassed. Noticing her rubbing her arms to keep warm he gently wraps his right arms over her shoulders and pulls her close to his body.

She smiles gratefully at him and snuggles in. A few minutes pass as the couple held each other, although the silence seemed to be unsettling for Marian "Can I ask you something" She asked unsure.

"Sure, why are you ok? What's happened? Was it Guy? Has he upset you?" He takes hold of her free hand and makes her look at him.

"Erm well it's not something he did it was something he said to me, well it was nothing new to me anyway"

"What is it, come on sweetie you can tell me anything" He begged, his chest filling with concern.

"Are we really betrothed?"

**What did you think??**

**Let me know PLEASE!!! **

**And I will love you forever lol!!**

**Robyn**

**x**


	8. Last Chances Missed

**Firstly I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this and any other of my stories :D I love you guys lol!!**

**Right here we go, the next chapter I hope you enjoy and please review lol**

**Chapter 8 - Last Chances Missed **

Over the many years that Robin had known Marian, and what ever happened in the future he knew this was a night he would never forget. As soon as he heard Marian's sweet voice utter the four words that frighten and exhilarated his heart, he knew without thinking that he would do something stupid. And that's exactly what he did, he overreacted when he should of poured out his heart and soul to her, at the time she needed to hear it the most, the last time, the last chance he may have ever of gotten to tell her his true feelings.

"Robin? Robin are you listening to me?...Robin? Robin hello can you hear me?" The voice of this angel sang to him in his daze. His eyes weren't focused on her but he knew she was looking at him with concern, it was laced in her tone. Concern and worry.

Marian's innocent expression turned into a frown when Robin didn't reply. She felt her anxiety levels rise when he didn't make eye contact with her. A lump began to form in her throat as her breathing quickened. _I knew I shouldn't of said anything, he won't even look at me _Her frown turned into a scowl _Look at me... Look at me! _She mentally screamed _Please say something..._

Finally blinking his way out of his shocked trance Robin releases the tight hold he had on Marain's shoulder and begins to shuffle away to the edge of bench. His eyes still not making contact with hers as he takes a deep breath and clears his thoughts.

He was uncomfortable she was sure about that, his whole manner had changed in a matter of seconds. The once cockily, arrogant and confident Robin was now extremely self-conscious and stiff. It felt like an eternity had past by the two young lovers but it had only been mere seconds, not even minutes had pasted and yet Marian felt like Robin hadn't spoken to her in years.

"Please" She begged most earnestly in a tiny whisper, she was lucky that the wind hadn't carried the sound off into the night sky "Say something" Her head was bent down slightly, she barely had enough courage to make any attempt at eye contact with him.

"What do you want me to say?" His voice was strange somehow, like it didn't belong to him. This made Marian feel uneasy but she carried on. _There's no turning back now _She thought with confidence.

Although her voice seemed to lack her usual characteristic confidence in her next reply, her voice seemed to break "Anything is better than nothing" She sighed deeply in the awkward silence.

Robin let out a long sigh of his own, he hadn't even realised that he was holding his breath until now. What was he suppose to say? That yes it was true, they were betrothed? And yes he was so far beyond head over heels in love with her? No he couldn't do it, his friendship meant too much to him to be destroyed by his unrequited feelings. Besides he had decided a long time ago that the feelings that Marian harboured for him was no more than love for a friend, at the very most.

Marian watched Robin carefully when he was deep in thought and tried to decipher what he was thinking. _Probably thinking of the politest way of rejection _Marian thought sadly. The cold night air started to take its tole on Marian's bare skin again and when it looked like he wasn't going to reply anytime soon she interjected calmly "Please... tell me" She hesitated for a second before asking again "Tell me what you feel"

Robins eyes automatically widened, still cautious of Marian's puzzled and unsure gaze. _What do I_ _feel? How could I put what I feel down in words _He argued with himself. He knew for a fact that earlier in the evening he had complimented her on being a proper young lady but the truth was that was a lie. She wasn't a proper young lady, she wasn't even close. She was still so young, they both were and Marian, his small fragile little Marian still had time to grow into her womanly body. Her beauty hadn't hit its peak yet. And yet she was still the most enchanting girl he had ever seen almost like she had been craved by angels, heck she was an angel in human form. Her dazzling eyes the colour of sapphires or maybe tanzanite seemed to glow at him in the dark, he could easily get lost in them. Not to mention her supernatural personality, he had seen the way she treated and talked to the people of Knighton she was always so polite and warm towards them, not like some of the other nobles in the neighbouring villages, who wouldn't even spit on there villages even if they were on fire. No Marian had more grace than that, even with Much and Eve they weren't seen as her equals and yet she treated them with respect as if they were her brother or sister.

Robin thought hard for a second, he was her friend too. Could his father be right? Could Marian love him in the same way he loved her? No he was wrong, his father was wrong, because it all suddenly became clear to the young Prince, it didn't matter whether Marian loved him or not. He was the Prince and the future King she would probably just pretend to love him. This had been planned by there families from the start it didn't matter whether Marian loved him or not, her parents would force her to pretend. She was probably in on it right now, making a fool out of him! Who cares about the Prince's feelings it all comes down to politics in the end, having to marry into the right social group. And as he told Much earlier in the party

_"Much I am the Prince, it's only natural for Lords and Ladies to throw there daughters at me"_

"_I don't understand"_

"_Well they want them to marry well and what finer offer is out there than a Prince?" _

Robin breathed deeply, his face the picture of bitterness "Do you really want to know what I feel Marian?" His voice strange again holding no element of love or tenderness.

"Yes, I do" She asked startled by his harsh tone.

"Well I think that you are a fool" His eyes finally landed on hers, and for once in his life his eyes conveyed something Marian would of never thought to see aimed at her. Not only did his eyes highlight the harshness and the bitterness in his voice but they almost had implied hatred and disapproval in them, but worst of all the one emotion that stood out most more than the rest was hurt. He was hurt or hurting inside. And Marian didn't understand why.

It took her a moment before she could speak again "What?... I mean er, what?" She asked confused and taken a little off guard by his rudeness.

"You heard I think you are a fool, a silly little girl" He spat bitterly he still hadn't taken his eyes away from hers. He was just so angry at the thought of Marian going along with the betrothment. He felt betrayed even though he had not proven or provided any evidence at what he was implying to her. All rational thoughts had long gone in Robin's mind and instead he had been blinded by his irrational stupidity.

Lost for words at Robin's strange outburst of truly damaging words Marian's upset turned quickly to anger "What are you implying? That I'm too young too stupid to understand what a betrothment really is, what it means!"

Marian anger alarmed Robin making him feel like a moron to her for being so unreasonable. He replied in a steady tone "I feel that you don't feel with your heart, you think with your head"

His answer only confused Marian more "What I don't understand, are you saying that I don't feel for you" Her last sentence was nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes" He stood up from the bench quickly followed by Marian, as he began to pace back and forth in a small line "Because that what a betrothment is, isn't it? From the moment we are born we are pushed together- No forced together and are made to feel compatible until finally we are in a position where we feel obligated to each other" Robin rushed finally standing still in front of her judging her reaction. His wasn't how he truly felt. He wanted to yell no scream at himself for being so stupid but his fear of her rejection was too strong a hold over him.

"Is that what you really think? Is there no feeling in you heart what so ever for me?" Her expression was blank, unreadable, not what Robin wanted to see. He wanted to see hope or some sign of love or true affection from her but he didn't, the blank expression remained.

This situation was getting out of hand the way it was turning Robin feared he may hurt her to the degree where she no longer wanted to be friends with him anymore, this thought frightened him "Marian we shouldn't be talking about these things it not-"

"Proper?" She finished in anguish "Tell me now Robin and I want the truth" Marian took a deep breath she had wanted to ask him this for a very long time, and it almost pained her to think of his rejection but she had to do it. She just had to.

She looked down at the floor then back to this dazzling blue eyes, fiddling with her fingers "Do you think are betrothment is stupid?" She backed out, her breath heaved in her chest, unsatisfied with not having the relief of the question off of her chest.

She had been panting loudy of a couple of minutes when she realised he had given no answer. His eyes darted to the floor when she looked directly at him, unlike her though he remained still his breathing even.

Marian was getting desperate now she pushed a long curl back over her shoulder "Do you find me attractive at all?" It came out almost like a whimper. He didn't answer her but he didn't have to she could read his expression like a book.

"Marian please" He finally spoke he shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier that was out of line but can we please just... just not talk about this anymore"

This was it, final conformation. Marian knew, she now knew. The one question that always seemed to be a mystry to her was finally answered. She tried her hardest not to cry,_ what good will that do _she thought_ It will just make him more uncomfortable and feel more guilty._Marian truly believed that Robin her best friend didn't feel for her in a romantic way at all what so ever, in fact he never did. She only deluded herself into thinking that there might be a chance. But there wasn't, she did however let herself take comfort in the fact that he did love her as a friend. Although it wasn't quite a comfort at this very moment.

"Sure" She turned a little away from him sharply hiding her broken face.

"Marian" Robin said unsure of Marian's body language that what she was saying was true.

"Yeh sure what ever you want" She said quickly before trying to make her exit from the courtyard and more importantly there conversation. She just wanted to cry, leave, go home and cry.

"Maiden?" The lightness of his tone made her come to a sudden stop, that and the use of her nic-name. She turned around but still didn't deliver any eye contact.

"Its fine Robin I understand...." She utter knowing the next words she said would haunt her for the rest of her life"I don't... I...I don't love you that way either" There it was done in that one sentence, that one moment, two hearts were shattered as Marian forced out the words she didn't want to say.

From a distance she could hear someone calling her name. She finally looked up at him, his blue eyes now a blur with subtle tears. Marian bit her bottom lip in fear she might let out a sob "I better go" She indicated with her thumb.

Marian thought that Robin's tears were for her, for her unrequited love for him, but little did they both know that they both got the wrong end of the stick. The calling voice became louder, it was Marian's father Sir Edward of Knighton. A small whimper left her lips that she couldn't quite contain any longer.

"Bye" She sniffed.

"Happy birthday" She cracked a half smile. And then ran off back to the Main Hall where her father would most likely be.

Robin just stood there in silence staring at the space where she last stood, contemplating what just happened. He would never understand how much he had hurt her tonight. He would never realise that his words burnt and stung her now breaking heart. He just stood there unable to move from that spot, all he did was utter "Bye" But the retreating figure had already left.

**Wow that was a really miserable chapter **

**But I really enjoyed writing it :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Lol and tell me what you think **

**Robyn**

**x**


End file.
